Malkor Kaiser
Malkor Kaiser is the leader of Fetish Warstar and the main antagonist of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. Like all Insectoids, he is based on well-known insect species; in his case, the moth. Malkor Kaiser balances power and intelligence quite equally and retains his composure in the face of adversity, at times going as far as praise his enemies when they prove worthy opponents to him or to his forces, a trait belonging uniquely to him among Bikini Rangers villains, so they may come and destroy it easily. This plan,however, fails. Unlike his servants, specially his elites, he is mostly humble and modest and optimizes himself as leader of the Insectoids by combining intelligence greater than that of Vrak-Man with strength higher than that of Creepboxx. As a wise leader, he does not make the common mistake of overlooking flaws in the plots of his cohorts, always expecting the progress of an insect invasion and the formulation of a full-proof strategy as the conquest of a world advances, recognizing a changing of tactics as the proper way to proceed if usual onslaughts are ineffective in the long run or if his enemies strengthen themselves at the ensuing war. Biography As the first strategy for his insect invasion of Earth, Malkor Kaiser sends Creepboxx to investigate. He ensures that the Insectoids are the future and humans are not a problem. Realizing the existence of the Power Rangers, Malkor Kaiser calls Scaraba to defeat the humans. Mega Mission Later, Malkor Kaiser summoned Yuffo to find the weaknesses of humans. When Yuffo failed, Malkor ordered Vrak-Man to send the Zombats to make Yuffo grow. Vrak-Man offers his latest monster, Virox, to transform humans into a mindless army of Loogies to rule the planet in days. Malkor Kaiser allows him to do so, only for Virox to be defeated by the Mega Rangers. Creepox then attempts to deal with the Mega Rangers through Dragonflay, but his speed is ultimately not enough to avoid his defeat. Not long afterwards, the royal amazon queen, Beezara, then tries to deal with the humans by enslaving males and turning females against each other, only to be defeated by the combined strength of the female Mega Rangers. Dizchord then enters the stage and plots to subdue humanity with his extremely painful music with Vrak's aid, only to be silenced for good by the recently recovered Mega Rangers. Malkor Kaiser finally grows angry at the failures of Creepboxx and Vrak-Man and prepared for a full-proof plan. Before he does so, Creepboxx descends to Earth to deal with the Rangers. Despite his immense might, Creepox ultimately proves no match to the newfound powers of the heroes and perishes, leaving Malkor Kaiser as the last surviving Insectoid. "Vrak-Mna, I've just discovered these two Earth Mutants. They are made from toxic sludge. With Creepboxx destroyed, we need some new allies." ―src After the downfall of Creepboxx, Malkor Kaiser immediately realized the need of new allies and sent Vrak-Man to forge an alliance between the Insectoids and the Toxic Mutants as soon as he discovered the latter. Later on, Malkor Kaiser worried that Jaguar La Exótica would interfered with his goals and initially wanted him to be destroyed. After some thinking, however, he agreed with Vrak-Mna's solution of capturing and reprogramming Jaguar La Exótica to the Fetish Warstar side. After Shadow Serpent, Distractor, Kesaran, Gremlin, Mummy, Skyfish and the reinvigorated Hisser and Psychotick fail and are destroyed, Man and Machine Ultra Power Malkor Kaiser commends Vrak-Man on having Nojoke to explore laughter, which was supposedly an involuntary human weakness. Sick of the constant failures once more, Malkor Kaiser allows Vrak-Man to lend the Aurora Box to the Toxic Mutants, whose power is tested on Dream Snatcher, only to fail to defeat the Space Blitz Rangers. Bigsman and Bluefur later use it once again in their final attack, but the raid ultimately costs their lives, with both them and the Aurora Box being destroyed. As Malkor Kaiser once again ponders on how to defeat the Mega Rangers, Vrak-Man places in motion his own treacherous plot to conquer Earth. "It's unthinkable that Creepboxx, Bigs-Man, Bluefur, and the Aurora Box have all been destroyed. Earth should have been ours by now." ―src Personality He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, unique among Bikini Rangers villains. Although there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails, he does not resort to violence against his cohorts and limits himself to growl and reflect about setbacks and, on occasion, to take his anger out by slashing at something with his axe, though he often manages to suppress his wrath. Nonetheless, Malkor Kaiser still commends the merits of such plans and genuinely highlights the worth and credit of the ones that thought them out. Malkor Kaiser is known for showing dignity and equality towards those allied to him and legitimately acknowledge their value, a quality which draws the devotion and worship of other villains towards him. Such virtues make him the stark contrast and polar opposite of his fellow villains, specially his second-in-command, Vrak-Man, who is pure evil and totally uncaring to all those around him. He also bears an easygoing mood and joke-cracking disposition, counterbalancing his mostly serious nature and tough attitude as a warlord and moderating his temper when dealing with problems instigated by the success of the Power Rangers. He also acts with reasoning and usually cooperates with plans, even if they are complex and/or long-term ones, but will use his full power and be prone to taunt and mock his foes when overpowering them in battle due to the quite massive gap between his might and that of his enemies. Malkor Kaiser is given such esteem that Creepboxx, who usually argues with others, has shown absolute loyalty to him, Vrak-Man, who wants to usurp his power, has seen him as a worthy leader, Bigsman and Bluefur have been glad to join his kind, Metal Alice, who has shown several times to completely disregard organic life, has displayed a very high level of respect to him, and Messenger is also implied to respect him due to spying fetish Warstar to such an extent of secrecy and regarding Vrak-Man's activities, rather than his own. Powers Malkor Kaiser is the third strongest most powerful enemy to the Space Blitz Rangers (with Vrak-Man being the second and Emperor Mavro being the strongest and most powerful villain in the series), exceeding Creepboxx, Bigsman, Bluefur, Metal Alice and The Messenger. He is also very intelligent and easily understands and/or corrects complex plans devised by his comrades and is also adept to come up with his own schemes. Malkor Kaiser's cocooning made him drastically more powerful than any of his rivals and cohorts, increasing his power many times over. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Malkor Kaiser is one of the strongest villains in Megaforce, being able to best all five Space Blitz Rangers in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: in addition to his strength, Malkor Kaiser is also a skilled fighter, being able to dodge all five of the Mega Rangers strikes with ease and seducing them. ' *'Armor: As for defense, Malkor Kaiser sports a metallic armor (much like Creepboxx before hand), which is impervious to damage and can withstand any attack, no matter their nature or origin, acting as his main body shield to repel incoming techniques from strong opponents, such as the Space Blitz Rangers. **'Armor Shock Wave: '''If hit by an enemy, Malkor Kaiser can cause an intense shockwaves around himself from his armor that excel in both offense and defense. *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'Malkor Kaiser can leap at an incredible distance. *'Meteor Shower: Malkor Kaiser can launch multiple meteors in the air and have them to strike down his enemies. *'Meteor Barrage: '''Malkor Kaiser can launch a fireball into the air and have many fireballs rain down from the sky, it is similar to Creepboxx's ability. *'Planet Strike': Malkor Kaiser can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies, they are powerful enough to push the Mega Rangers off the building. *'Arsenal Disabled': Malkor Kaiser can disable the morphers of the Power Rangers with a beam of specific frequency. *'Fireballs: Malkor Kaiser can launch fireballs from his hands. *'''Element Absorption: Malkor Kaiser can use this ability to take hold of a water attack with his hand and throw it back at his foe. *'Energy Deflection': Malkor Kaiser can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. *'Laser Vision Blast': Malkor Kaiser can fire a massive red colored energy laser-like blast attack from his eyes. *'Cosmic Stream': Malkor Kaiser strongest attack, he can fire a powerful multi laser attack from his wings that is capable of vaporizing the Rangers' zords. *'Lighting Beams: '''Malkor Kaiser can fire a light orange colored lighting beam from his hands. *'Cocoonic Metamorphosis': Malkor Kaiser can enter a metamorphosis-like state to further maximize his power. *'Mind Oblivion': Malkor Kaiser can disintegrate objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. *'Screen Blast: Malkor Kaiser can enter in a sky while breaking a force to communicate with the people of Earth. Arsenal *'''Malkor Kaiser's Axe: Malkor Kaiser wields an axe of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. The axe is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. **'Energy Waves: '''Malkor Kaiser can project energy waves from the axe. **'Energy Rings: 'Malkor Kaiser can also fire massive energy rings from his axe. **'Shield-en: 'He can also use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks, it is powerful enough to block the Space Blitz Ranger's Dynamic Victory Charge. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Malkor Kaiser can charge up energy and swing his axe at full force. See Also *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Admiral Malkor - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Transformation period Era